San Valentin
by Noctem Aeternus 999
Summary: Una Pequeña Historia de San Valentin...Un Poco de humor negro...El plan macabro de una chiquilla.


Había una vez una pequeña niña llamada Marie, ella tenía todo lo que una pequeña niña podía desear, una gran y hermosa casa, una familia comprensible y adorable, tenía un pequeño perro que la seguía a todas partes con gran docilidad, tenía también muchísimos juguetes y tenia muy buenos amigos.

Entre esos amigos se encontraba Rosalinda, su primera y mas grande amiga, su mejor amiga podría decirse, la persona con la que pasaba todos los días y con la que jugaba a cualquier cosa, sin embargo Rosalinda era mucho mayor que Marie, de hecho Rosalinda era la joven que cuidaba de Marie cuando sus padres no estaban, si, era su aya, a pesar de eso la amistad de las dos chicas era inquebrantable…al menos eso pensaba Marie.

Todo comenzó cuando Rosalinda llego hablando de un tal Roberto, al principio Marie creyó que era algo pasajero, que Roberto era un amigo de Rosalinda y punto, pero las cosas empeoraron…con el tiempo Rosalinda no hablaba de nadie mas que de Roberto, sonreía y suspiraba cuando alguien mencionaba ese nombre, reía observando una foto y hablaba horas y horas por el teléfono con ese sujeto, durante todo ese tiempo Marie esperaba pacientemente a que su amiga Rosalinda regresara, pero eso no ocurría.

Marie odiaba a Roberto, aunque nunca en su vida lo había visto, lo odiaba porque le había quitado a Rosalinda, lo odiaba porque Rosalinda ya no jugaba con ella, lo odiaba por mil y un razones, y muchas de esas eran tan complicadas que Marie no las podía pronunciar, y lo odiaba aun mas por eso.

Una noche, mientras su madre le hablaba antes de dormir Marie le pregunto porque Rosalinda estaba tan cambiada, su madre sonrió un poco y le dijo:

-Es sencillo querida, Rosalinda esta enamorada…

-¿Qué es estar enamorada?-Pregunto Marie inocentemente

-Eso…bueno, es cuando Cupido te ha flechado…

-¿Y quien es cupido?

-Es un pequeño querubín que va por el mundo lanzándole flechas a las personas, haciendo que estas se enamoren unas de otras.

-Ah…

Marie sonrió, poco sabia su madre que, tras esa sonrisa se ocultaba algo terriblemente irónico…o peor aun, algo terriblemente malvado.

-¿Y ese Cupido¿Cuando es que lo puedo encontrar?

-¿A cupido?

-Si Madre, a cupido

La madre sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su pequeña, sin sospechar por un momento las intenciones de esta niña.

-Cupido baja a la tierra el día de los enamorados, 14 de Febrero querida

-Ohh, pero si solo faltan dos días

-Si, ahora por favor duérmete.

-Si madre, eso haré.

Cuando Marie estuvo sola pudo por fin esbozar por completo su maquiavélica sonrisa, tenía un plan preparado para ese tal cupido, quería vengarse por haber perdido a Rosalinda.

Durante los dos días siguientes Marie apenas y salio de su habitación, se pasaba todo el día pensando en mil y un formas de venganza, cada una más alocada que la otra, sus padres se preocupaban por ella, pero al verla con una resplandeciente sonrisa todas sus sospechas se esfumaban.

Finalmente el tan esperado día llego, Marie se puso el vestido mas hermoso que pudo encontrar y fue caminando a la cocina, de donde saco un largo cuchillo que oculto entre los pliegues de su vestido, después, con una mirada inocente se acerco a su madre.

-Madre ¿Puedo ir a la plaza a buscar a cupido?

-No querida, no hay quien te lleve y sabes bien que no puedes ir sola.

-Por favor, prometo que no hablare con extraños.

-Marie…

-Por favor madre…por favor…

-Esta bien, hablare con Rosalinda, espero que ella pueda llevarte…

Al principio Rosalinda se negó, ella había quedado con su novio en la fiesta de la plaza, pero después de oír las suplicas de la madre de Marie y la insistente voz de la niña decidió aceptar, de todas formas podría ver a su novio durante el evento.

Marie y Rosalinda llegaron a la plaza, que en ese momento estaba rebosante de gente, esa prometía ser una fantástica fiesta, no había forma de que cupido se ausentara.

A lo lejos Roberto vislumbro a Rosalinda y sonrió, había preparado todo para esa ocasión, el, disfrazado de cupido se acercaría a ella por la espalda y la flecharía, besándola por primera vez.

Roberto Sonrió Nervioso, tomo un poco de aire y se acerco a Rosalinda con cuidado, intentando no presentarse demasiado sudoroso ante su amada, cuando por fin se situó detrás de ella se dio cuenta de que Rosalinda venia acompañada por una pequeña que seguramente debía de ser Marie…había escuchado tanto de esa pequeña de parte de Rosalinda que no le sorprendía encontrarla a su lado, algo comento Marie pues Rosalinda se giro rápidamente y se sonrojo ante la visión de su enamorado.

-¡Oh¡Cupido¿Es que acaso has venido a flecharme?

Roberto no alcanzo a contestar, apenas se había movido para acercarse mas a Rosalinda había sentido la fría hoja del cuchillo penetrar en su abdomen, al bajar la vista vio a la pequeña Marie con el rostro contraído de furia, retirando el cuchillo y volviendo a atacar, pudo escuchar claramente el grito de terror de Rosalinda y los que los rodeaba…un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, finalmente se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, después de eso, se hizo la oscuridad.

Rosalinda estaba de rodillas al lado de Roberto, llorando desconsoladamente, las luces de la ambulancia y la patrulla iluminaban el pálido cadáver de el joven, recostado sobre un fresco charco de sangre, lejos de todo eso, de mano de uno de los enormes oficiales Marie observaba la escena de forma serena, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro…Ahora ya no tendría nada, pero por alguna extraña razón, el cuchillo que aun sostenía en su manita la hacia sentirse mas feliz que todo lo que había tenido en toda su vida. 


End file.
